Underground
by BatteredChild
Summary: Sarah is leaving a nightclub when she is attacked and almost raped, and she calls upon the only person who may be able to save her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the film 'Labyrinth'

* * *

She lit her cigarette, covering the flame with one hand so it didn't go out. The night air was cool and Sarah found it refreshing on her over heated skin. She had just walked out of the latest night club she was exploring, The Underground.

She had thought that name was amusing, after all, her favourite childhood fantasy had taken place in another world, in the Underground.

She walked along the street, almost deserted at this late hour. People were either in the clubs, or at home sleeping. She decided to make her way home, it was already three am and even though she didn't have to work tomorrow, her father had asked her to come and have lunch with him, Karen and Toby.

She didn't even know why. It's not like they talked much, hadn't in years really. It was just after her sixteenth birthday that her father began to really ignore her. He had before but this was worse. She could be gone for days and nobody would notice, or care that she was gone. She had made a few friends but when she turned seventeen, they all started taking drugs. Sarah still stayed around for a while longer but after the night she took her first pill, Sarah decided never to again and stopped talking to them. Not that they really noticed either. By eighteen she was getting into the club scene and now at twenty-two, she was growing bored. If only the Labyrinth had been real, she thought to herself.

She had turned into an alley to take a short cut to her apartment when she heard a movement behind her. At first Sarah tried ignoring it, thinking it to be a stray dog or something but when she increased her pace and they did too, she started to worry.

They were getting closer, she could hear the footsteps echoing her own.

She began to run and then the chase was on.

For what seemed like forever but was really only a minute or two, Sarah was chased. Soon enough though her pursuer caught up, lunging at her and dragging her to the ground. Sarah felt and heard her wrist snap as she hit the ground under the heavier weight of the attacker.

"Fuck!" She cried as the pain of her wrist and the fall hit her in a strong wave.

"Hey there pretty," said the heavy man on top of her.

"Get the fuck off of me you bastard!" She was struggling as hard as she could against him but he grabbed her broken wrist causing her to cry out in pain.

"Now, now, none of that," he twisted her wrist causing her scream again. "Quit strugglin' it'll only make it hurt worse."

She continued her struggles until he punched her in the face causing another wave of agony to come across her. He then started to unzip his fly and began rubbing himself against her thigh. Sarah screamed again and he punched her until she stopped moving against him. He pulled her skirt up around her waist and as he was pulling her underwear down she cried out a name she had not uttered since she was fifteen, hoping that he was real and would come to save her though she had little hope it would happen.

"Jareth!"

* * *

AN: What do you all think? Leave me a pressie and let me know.

Also, to those reading Another Chance and Love Despite the Pain, they will both be updated as soon as I get a chance, I actually wrote this a while ago and never posted it. But like I said, I'll update the other two when I get some spare time from doing assignments.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the film Labyrinth.

Chapter 2

"Jareth!" Sarah's cries echoed in the small alleyway and her attacker stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"Y'know missy, I thought that maybe you'd learnt that screaming is a part of struggling, and strugglin' well it gets ya hit. Guess I gave you too much credit though. He drew his fist back and went to hit her again. Sarah closed her eyes and waited for the impact. It didn't come.

As Sarah lay there on the ground waiting for the pain that was sure to come she held her breath and prayed that somebody would save her. 'I wish somebody would take me away from this awful place.' Even as she said them in her mind she knew the words sounded familiar. After a moment when the pain did not come she opened her eyes. When she did she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight before her.

Jareth was there. She was saved.

Her attacker was still on top of her but he was now gasping for breath and Jareth was standing by watching the spectacle of the filthy man with his now flaccid member hanging out as he was slowly suffocating.

Sarah could do nothing more than stare. Until the man who had tried to rape her began to lose consciousness and fall forwards toward her. Just as she was about to cry out, the weight of the man was gone from on top of her and she could breathe a little easier. Then Jareth quickly crossed the distance between them and knelt beside her.

"Sarah," he asked her quietly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but pain of her wrist and many other aches made their presence known as she moved. She let out a whimper not being able to hold it in.

Jareth took in her injuries with a cursory glance and then proceeded to scoop her up into his arms gently before whispering to her.

'Sleep."

It was the last thing she heard before darkness took her.

AN: I know, that was really short, but I'm writing the next chapter now. Don't forget to leave me a pressie in the box marked Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own em

Chapter 3

Sarah drifted in and out of consciousness, at times hearing voices, one of them seemingly familiar.

As Sarah slept Jareth had transported her to his castle in the Underground. Once there he had gotten her settled in a guest room and called his healer, an elderly looking elf. After she arrived, the healer, Nessa, looked Sarah over and cast a few spells to begin the healing process for Sarah's broken bones. Once this was done she applied other various salves to heal bruises and other, less serious injuries.

Finally Nessa told Jareth what she had done and the extent of the girl's injuries.

"Well? How is she?"

"She had a broken wrist as well as a few cracked ribs. One of her cheek bones was also fractured; I'm guessing she was punched a few times in that region. Besides that she just has bruises and scratches. She should wake in a few hours. By then the spell to heal her bones should have worked on her cheek and her ribs should be alright if she doesn't move too much. Tomorrow I will return to check on her and to see how her wrist is mending. It will take longest as it was a complete break. Now, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Nessa."

The elf nodded to her king and left without another word. Then Jareth settled himself into a chair and let himself fall asleep, knowing that if she stirred he would hear her.

* * *

A few hours later Jareth awoke with the feeling that he was being watched. He scanned the room but saw nothing. Finally he let his eyes rest on the still form of Sarah lying on the bed. Then he noticed that her eyes were open. He stared at her in the darkness until finally, she spoke.

"Why'd you help me?" she croaked out, her voice hoarse.

He looked at her a minute longer before answering her. "I helped because you called me, and because you were in need of aid." In his head he continued on though, 'and because I love you.'

"Oh. Um, alright." She yawned and Jareth moved closer to her.

"Sarah you know you really should get some more sleep. You need to heal and it's late."

She finally nodded and closed her eyes, it was only a matter of minutes until her breathing slowed and she was asleep once more.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. Sorry it's so short, too many other things to do and school has to take priority, unfortunatly. Anyway I should update again in a few days depending on time and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Labyrinth

Chapter 4

When Jareth awoke next he was still in his chair next to the bed and Sarah was sleeping peacefully. He decided against waking her and instead called up a breakfast tray for when she awoke.

After about half an hour, Sarah began to stir and Jareth went back over to her side waiting for her to awaken.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning Sarah. Glad to see you're up and awake again."

She stared at him for a long while before speaking, her voice stronger than it had been the night before. "Jareth, when do I get to go home?"

"Home?"

"Yes, when can I go back?"

"Well I hadn't really thought about it, why would you want to go back to a place like that at all? Least of all be in a hurry to get there."

"It's still my home Jareth. Besides, whoever said that I was in a rush to go back, I simply asked when I would be able to."

"Well in that case, I do not know. Perhaps in a few days, maybe weeks, depending on your healing as well as when you want to leave."

"Alright, I'll wait and see then."

He then moved across to the bed and sat beside her, "How are you feeling now anyway?"

"Not too bad, considering what happened. I don't think I wanna be alone for a while though. Besides that, my wrist hurts and my ribs, nothing else hurts too badly."

"Good. My healer, Nessa, tended your wounds but said that your ribs would take a little longer, and your wrist. The wrist was broken so she'll probably have to treat it a little more when she checks your progress later today."

"Ah, alright then. I suppose."

"Now, are you hungry?"

She tilted her head in thought before slowly nodding. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I am a little hungry."

Jareth stood and brought the breakfast tray over to the bed and set it down.

After Sarah had eaten, Jareth left her alone to get some more rest until Nessa came and checked her progress.

* * *

Eventually Sarah fell into a light sleep until she heard knocking at her door. Before she answered though, a woman entered the room. To Sarah, she looked like a middle aged woman, who seemed to be the kind that would be tough, but underneath it all really cared. She looked almost human, except for her pointed ears and violet eyes.

"So you're awake this time," the woman said. Before Sarah could reply though she continued. "I'm Nessa by the way, the healer. Just come to see how you're coming along. Now how's the wrist and ribs?"

Sarah looked at Nessa for a moment before replying. "Well, my wrist hurts, by ribs aren't too bad now though."

As Sarah spoke, Nessa was checking her wrist to see how it was healing.

"Sit up for a moment now miss."

Sarah complied and with a little help managed to sit up. When she had done this Nessa felt along her ribs where they had been injured and continued the healing she had begun earlier.

"Now does that feel better?"

Sarah nodded, surprised by how much better she felt.

"Just go easy for a day or two so you don't re-do any of the damage. Now your wrist."

They went through the same process with her wrist and Sarah was once more amazed at how much the pain has lessened.

"I'll come back tomorrow and do that again for the arm."

Then Nessa bandaged her arm and turned to speak to her again.

"You may get up later, but not until the king is here to look after you, and leave the bandage on, you're wrist is not yet completely healed. I will inform the king of what I have told you, I'm sure he will reurn to you soon. I shall see you tomorrow."

With that Nessa left the room and Sarah lay back on the bed thinking about what had happened to her since she had left the club.

_AN: Thankyou to those who reviewed, it's much appreciated._

_I feel like crap, stupid cold, but I'm still nice enough to post a chapter. So feel free to give something back, I like presents, just leave one on the box marked reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

Sarah had lay there for a while when she heard a knock t her door and then Jareth came in.

"Hello Jareth."

Jareth looked at the girl before him for a moment. Finally he was broken out of his reverie when Sarah spoke.

"Can I get up now?"

"What? Oh yes you can get up if you feel up to it." He then watched as she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Are you still in pain Sarah?"

She looked at him from the edge of the bed a moment before answering him. "A little, but it's only really my wrist now, and it's not even that bad."

"Good then." He looked on uncomfortably in silence as Sarah stood up slowly and walked over to the window.

She stood there, looking out the window, over the goblin city and the Labyrinth in silence. Eventually he spoke again. "Jareth, will I be able to go out into the Labyrinth?"

"Yes I suppose, but now alone and not until you are completely well."

She nodded in agreement and then continued to look outside in silence.

Jareth walked over to her and stood at her side. "Would you like something to eat?"

She shook her head but then spoke. "Actually, I'd really like a bath. I just feel dirty."

He smiled at her, "Your wish is my command."

She looked at him confused for a moment before just shaking her head in amusement.

He took her hand and led her across the room to one of the other doors in the room, she already knew which one was the entrance to the room and she guessed that this was a bathroom. Jareth opened the door and led her inside.

"You can bathe here; I trust this will suit your needs."

She looked around the room, it had a large bath and a number of scented oils and the like along the edge. The bath was already full and the water was steaming.

"Definitely, this is great."

Jareth then handed a towel and a robe to her, that she guessed he had used his magic to get as he hadn't moved from her side.

"I will send your clothes in soon. Have a nice bath Sarah, I shall return when you are done."

Once he walked out of the room Sarah slowly undressed from the pyjamas that she assumed Jareth had put her in when he brought her here, and climbed into the steaming bath settling against one end and just soaking in the warmth.

After about half an hour she decided that she should get up, her clothes were sitting on a chair that was in the room and she guessed that meant it was time to be getting out.

Sarah got out of the bath and looked at herself in the mirror that was above a basin opposite the bath. There were no bruises, nothing to indicate the occurrences in the alley. She then dried and dressed herself, putting on her black skirt and top, but forgoing her boots and jacket.

Finally she emerged from the bathroom and Jareth appeared before her almost immediately. "Feeling better now?"

She nodded her head. "Ah Jareth, will I have to wear this the whole time I'm here? Or is this there something else I can wear?"

"I will get some clothing for you later, that outfit isn't really suitable for the Underground anyway. But that will have to do for a few more hours anyway."

Sarah went and sat back on the bed before speaking to Jareth again.

"You know, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything when I asked when I would be going home."

"I know that Sarah."

"I mean, it's not that I'm in a rush or anything, I just wanted to know, because I have work and I was supposed to be seeing my dad and Toby for lunch today. I would like to stay for a while though. If it's ok with you I mean."

"Yes it's fine, you can stay as long as you like. As for your father I will arrange for him to get a message from you saying you cannot show up and I will do the same for your work."

"Thank you Jareth. I know you don't have to do this stuff for me, and you didn't need to help me. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me."

He smiled at her and then spoke again. "I'll have to leave you for a little while Sarah, but I shall return soon. Go and get some more rest."

As Jareth strode out of the room Sarah lay back again. The last thing she though before falling asleep was how much she wanted a cigarette.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. Next update in a few days I hope, I know it's kinda boring now, but it should get more interesting soon. Please leave me a pressie, cause you know how much I like 'em._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the film Labyrinth and you all know that by now._

Chapter 6

When Jareth came back into the room Sarah was lying awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling. She appeared to be concentrating on something and didn't seem to have noticed his presence yet.

"Ah Sarah?"

She turned her head and looked at him, trying to hide her shock at seeing him there through anger.

"Ever heard of knocking? I mean you didn't know what I was doing in here!"

Jareth just smirked at her attempted anger. "Sarah, this is my home, I'll go where I like, when I like. Besides, I did knock and when you didn't answer I assumed you were sleeping. I only wanted to check how you were doing."

She looked down at her hands folded on the bed in front of her. "Oh, ah sorry Jareth. Just caught me by surprise is all."

"It's fine Sarah. Now, what were you looking at that you were concentrating so hard you didn't even notice my knocking or entering the room?"

"It's nothing."

"You're a bad liar. Now tell me."

"Really, it's nothing ok. I don't want to think about it."

"You're not in any pain are you?"

"No I'm not in any pain mother," she looked at him trying to contain her laughter at the look on his face.

Jareth crossed his arms and mock pouted a moment before asking, "I wasn't being that bad was I?"

Sarah laughed at that point, no longer able to stop herself. "You were getting there."

"Well you should have told me what was wrong."

"Yeah, well you need to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore Jareth. I can take care of myself, and I don't need you checking up on me all time. If there something seriously the matter and I thought you needed to know I'd tell you." She sat up in the bed looking at Jareth with a half glaring and half expectant look on her face.

Jareth looked at her in shock for a minute before moving over to her and leaning down so that they were eye to eye.

"Sarah, I know perfectly well you are no longer a child. I also know that despite your claims of being able to look after yourself, that your claim is entirely untrue. The events with that man in the alley from which I had to rescue from are testament to that. Now why don't you try appreciating that someone cares about you instead of whining and trying to turn people away from you. Now I'm going to leave you, and when I return later you'll want to be in a more accommodating mood."

With that, Jareth disappeared from the room, leaving Sarah to stare at the spot he had just vacated and let his words sink in.

Eventually she seemed to snap out of it.

"He said he cares. But he couldn't, not really. Since when does anyone actually care without wanting something? I can't stay here anymore; I need to get out of this place.

She got up from the bed and was glad she was still in her own clothes. She went and retrieved her boots and put them on then slung her jacket on. She went to the door and slowly opened it looking into the hall. When she saw that there was nobody around she left the room quietly and walked down the hall, thinking only of how much she wanted to get out.

Soon, to her surprise, she was outside. She looked around, puzzled as to how she ended up outside. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself, but soon stopped thinking about it and made her way as quickly as she could out of the Goblin City and into the Labyrinth.

Sarah wandered around for an hour or so until she discovered a new part of the Labyrinth which she had never seen before. It looked like another hedge maze except more overgrown and darker. The entrance seemed to be through a rusty old gate and the place didn't seem like anything good could be in there.

"Might as well take a look," Sarah muttered to herself. "It's not like Jareth's come looking for me yet."

* * *

Jareth was sitting in his study. His anger at Sarah slowly dissipating. "I shouldn't have lost my temper at her like that. But she didn't need to yell at me either." He sat like this for some time until he felt completely calm again. "Well I'd better go try and talk to her."

* * *

Sarah had been walking through the newly discovered area for about fifteen minutes when she finally decided she should start heading back. She turned around, heading back the way she had come. She made it to where the entrance had been and nothing was there. "Oh, not this again," she muttered. She heard movement behind her and turned around. "Who's there?" She called, trying to keep the shaking from her voice.

There was no reply and there was no more movement but she could still sense that something was watching her. "I know you're there. Come out and show yourself."

* * *

Jareth knocked on Sarah's door and there was no answer. He decided that, despite what she had said earlier, he should just go in.

"Sarah," he called as he walked into the room. "It's me, Jareth. I wanted to talk to you."

He made his way over to the bed only to discover she was not in it. He checked the bathroom as well as any other place she could be. "Where's she gotten to then?" he asked himself. He summoned a crystal and looked into it thinking of Sarah as he did so. After a moment the image of the girl came into focus and he saw just where she was. "What the hell is she doing in there! Maybe it hasn't noticed her yet." Then he saw her calling out to something he couldn't see. "It's found her." He disappeared from the room, hoping he would make to her in time.

_AN: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been distracted with exams and all that other school stuff. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers, you're all very much appreciated. I'll try and update soon, but it'll still be a few days at the least. Don't forget to leave me a nice pressie on the way out. Just hit the Review button, go on, you know you want to..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't anything **

**AN: I'm replying to reviews for all of my fics on another site now, the links in my profile. I've replied to all the reviews so far from chapter 6 and will do it from now on for every chapter as I get the reviews. So check it out if you reviewed last chapter, or if you review this time take a look in the next few days. **

**Chapter 7**

Sarah was standing with her back to the wall of the maze, still looking for whatever it was she had just heard moving. It was silent now but she knew it was there.

"Listen, I know you're still there, just come ou-"

A creature stepped out of the shadows, it towered above her and she didn't know how it had stayed silent and unseen.

"Look whatever you are, just, just stay away," she called trying to sound brave and failing miserably.

Slowly the creature stalked closer to her. It sensed her fear and was reveling in it. The beasts armour clanked slightly with each step it took. Sarah tried to back away further but was met with the wall behind her. The creature let out as low growl as it moved closer again, toying with her. Sarah was considering her options, and was quickly realizing that she had none, she was trapped. She looked away from the thing approaching her and decided to try and make a run for it although she knew she didn't stand a chance. As soon as she took a step, it lunged at her. It made a swipe for her with its weapon, a sythe, and cut into her left arm. Then, just as she was sure her fate was sealed, the thing was gone. She opened her eyes to see something else running towards her. But this time it was not something she feared. It was Jareth.

"What the hell did you think you were doing out here! You could have been killed Sarah! Of all the stupid…Sarah you're bleeding." Finally his ranting ceased as he noticed the blood running down her arm.

Sarah just looked at him in shock, not sure what was going to happen next.

"Come on Sarah, let's get you back to the castle and healed." He took hold of her hand, gently pulling her away from the wall where she still stood. Then he scooped her into his arms and they transported back to the castle.

* * *

When they returned he sat her down in his bed once again and sent a crystal to Nessa summoning her to his chambers. He then sat beside Sarah on the bed after quickly finding a cloth to stem the bleeding from her wound.

"Sarah? Are you alright," she hadn't spoken since he'd found her and it was beginning to worry him.

She shook her head as if coming out of a daze and finally spoke. "Sorry, I'm fine Jareth."

"What about your arm?"

"What's wrong with my-" she then looked at the wound gracing her left arm. "Oh," I guess I just didn't notice it until now."

"Ah, ok. Well I've sent for Nessa she should be here soon. Now whatever possessed you to wander off like that?"

She looked at him for a moment before answering. "Well, I guess, it's just that I didn't believe you cared. I couldn't let myself. After our argument I just kind of wandered off and ended up in the Labyrinth and then the wall closed and there was that thing…what the fuck was that anyway? I've never seen anything like that before? And why would you have something like that, that thing in your Labyrinth Jareth?"

"That was a Gnoll Sarah. I suppose it's something like a wolf in the Aboveground, only much worse. And I have it in my Labyrinth because it had always been here. I do not decide what creatures reside in my Labyrinth, the Gnoll has been here much longer than I and I have no choice but to let it remain."

"But I thought you killed it?"

"No, I cannot kill it. I only transported it to another part of its, area, within the Labyrinth. Now, where's Nessa?"

Then there was a knock at the door and Nessa come in. "You called?"

"Yes. Sarah was attacked by the Gnoll when she was outside. She accidentally ended up in the wrong part of the Labyrinth and was attacked. It only got her arm but it looked quite deep so I thought it best to call you."

"Of course you did. Now if you don't mind, could I have a little privacy to work?"

"But of course. I will be in my study when you are finished."

* * *

"Well?" Jareth asked when Nessa came to his study. "Is she alright?"

Nessa nodded to him, "She'll be fine soon enough. I stitched her arm up, just to hold the wound closed until my spell works. I'll probably take them out in a day or so."

"Good. She wasn't injured in any other way?"

"Not as far as I could tell. She was a little shaken up by the whole thing, but otherwise she's alright. Her other injuries have all healed well and now she's only got the one."

"Thank you Nessa, you may leave now."

Nessa left the king and Jareth left soon after, walking to his chambers rather than transporting for a change.

* * *

When he entered the room Sarah was once again sleeping soundly. He sat down in a chair near the bed and watched her sleep. "What ever am I going to do with you Sarah?" he whispered to himself. Then he settled into the chair, ready to wait for Sarah to awaken once again.

_AN: Thankyou reviewers. Hope you liked this chapter, more coming soon, just leave me a pressie on the way out._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth**

**Chapter 8**

Jareth sat beside Sarah until she stirred a few hours later. She blinked her eyes open slowly and looked over to Jareth once her vision had cleared.

"How long was I asleep," she asked him after a moment.

"Couple of hours I guess."

"Oh," Sarah lay there staring at him then, waiting for Jareth to do, well to do something. Jareth though simply sat there in silence.

"Earth to Jareth, you in there?"

He shook his head as if to clear it and looked at Sarah. "Did you say something?"

"Oh no, of course not," she muttered sarcastically.

"Well, what did you say Sarah?"

"Nothing important. You just seemed to be somewhere else that's all." She sat up now and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be Sarah?" He looked at her puzzled. "Sarah, why didn't you want to believe I cared about you?"

She sighed at this, knowing he would eventually bring the subject up, but at the same time hoping he wouldn't.

Sarah lay back on the pillow, getting herself comfortable. "I guess you're not going to let me get away with not telling you this now are you?"

Jareth smiled at her, "Not a chance."

"Jareth, you know what I was like when I was 14, I felt that nobody cared about me. It seemed as if nothing was fair and that was part of why I wished Toby away. Well, when I was 16 my father pretty much stopped acknowledging me altogether-"

"But you told me that you were going to have lunch with him the other day."

"Hush, don't interrupt. Every now and then he decides to contact me, I suppose he feels obligated to. But for the most part, since I was 16 I've been ignored my family. When I was 17 I lost all of my few friends because I didn't want to get off my face on drugs with them, not they really noticed when I left either. Since then I've been pretty much alone. Occasionally someone at one of the nightclubs I visit will talk to me, but only because they want something in return, something I refuse to give to them. I guess after being alone for so long it seems as if nobody could care, not unless they want something. So I couldn't let myself believe that you did."

All of this had been told in a very matter of fact tone which Jareth found made him uncomfortable. She seemed very detached as she spoke.

"Sarah, you don't have to believe me, but I really do care. I don't want anything from you that you are not willing to give me. If you will give me your friendship though, that's all I ask of you."

She looked at him, her stony façade failing her. "Really Jareth? That's all you want?"

"Yes Sarah, that's all."

She sat up and reached out to him. Jareth stood and came to sit on the bed beside her and then wrapped her in his arms as she let herself cry.

As she cried into his chest though Sarah was smiling. 'He really cares about me, I can't believe it. Somone actually cares.'

_AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone. Sorry it's short and so long since I updated, haven't had a lot of time to write. Please leave me a pressie on your way out._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Labyrinth and the lyrics used belong to Within Temptation and are from the song Pale.**

**Chapter 9**

Sarah was pacing her room. So now she knew that Jareth really cared for her, did she want to leave, or stay? He said he wanted her friendship, but in time, could their feelings grow?

"Why am I even thinking like this?" she muttered to herself as she paused in her pacing. She turned and sat down on the bed. "So do I stay, or do I go?"

xxx

Jareth too was pacing. He had crossed his study innumerable times now and still didn't know what to do.

"Do I ask her to stay? Will she want to? Should I ask or wait and see if she does?" he finally stopped and collapsed in the nearest chair. "I'll leave it up to her. I'll make it clear I want her here, but I won't force anything on her. Yes, that's what I'll do."

xxx

Sarah had made her decision. She was going back; she couldn't just disappear and never see her family again, even if she never saw much of them anyway. She had decided that she would go and see her father and Toby and depending on their reaction to her she would either stay or…well she wasn't sure what her other option was yet.

She breathed in deeply, as if to prepare herself and called Jareth.

A moment after her call the fae appeared before her.

"You called Sarah?" he asked smiling a little

"Yes I did," she said nodding her head. "Jareth, I…I need to go back."

Jareth's features hardened and his voice lost all of the warmth it had displayed only moments ago. The only thought running through his head at that time was that she didn't want him.

"I see. Well in that case I bid you goodbye Sarah, we will not be meeting again."

Before she even had a chance to explain herself she was standing in the middle of her small apartment. She stood there in shock for some time before collapsing on her old couch. "Oh god what have I done," she whispered to herself, letting tears escape her eyes as she pictured the coldness in Jareth's features just before he had sent her back here.

Jareth stood in the room that had belonged to Sarah, she had been there such a brief time but all he saw when he looked around were traces of her presence there. He closed his eyes and muttered, "I love you Sarah." Then he vanished from the room.

xxx

Since her return a week ago Sarah had been going through the motions of life, she couldn't enjoy this life when she knew there was so much more. She still hadn't been to see her father. She knew that she wouldn't be going home to the open arms of a loving father and couldn't handle his rejection at this point in time. Life had lost the little enjoyment it had once held. This was the first time in her life she could truly not remember the joy she had once had for this world.

_The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind_

Sarah knew she had to escape from this rut she had fallen into, but couldn't see way to do it. She was slowly sinking into a deep depression and it would take more than Sarah alone to bring her out of it.

_Have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind_

Finally she decided she would go and visit her father and Toby. She knew she was going over the edge and that if she didn't see them now she may never see them again.

_Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right_

Her brief visit went worse than she had anticipated. Karen had answered the door and immediately stared picking out every little detail of Sarah that was not perfect, which was everything to Karen. Sarah got through though and came out feeling worse than ever. At least she had seen them again. She had told them she would be going away for a while. They never even bothered asking where she was going. That was all the proof she needed that they didn't give a damn about her.

xxx

She was standing on the roof of her apartment block; she was six stories off the ground and looking down contemplating who would miss her if she were to fall. Her father didn't care and Karen would probably throw a party. She didn't know what Toby would do but she doubted he would mourn her loss for long. Her Labyrinthine friends would probably never know she had died… and Jareth, well Jareth had made it clear he didn't care about her either. There was no one that would miss her.

_This night is too long  
Have no strength to go on_

Sarah took a step forward and let the wind wash over her as she stood there on the buildings edge. It would be so easy. No one would care; she would be forgotten soon enough.

_No more pain I'm falling away_

Just as she was about to step over the edge another image of Jareth appeared in her mind. She pictured Jareth smiling at her, talking to her…saving her.

_Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name_

Sarah stepped backwards and fell onto her knees, letting the pain of the hard concrete against her bare knees jolt her back to reality. She loved him. She was in love with the Goblin King.

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

She let the tears fall down her face and then cried out a single word "Jareth."

A minute passed, and then another and he still hadn't appeared.

"No, not you too, please Jareth I need you."

She sobbed into her hands and was thinking about throwing herself off the roof anyway; after all he wasn't coming for her, she had nothing left to live for.

She began to stand slowly but then felt strong arms wrap around her body. She opened her eyes, blinking away the tears and even when the shape of Jareth appeared clearly before she didn't trust that it was really him.

"Jareth?" she asked weakly, praying it was him.

"It's me love," he said gently, pulling her to his chest.

**_AN: Well that's about it for the story, epilogue will be posted soon. Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and sorry it took me so long, would have been long if the song hadn't started me thinking. So thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome._**


End file.
